


Fate Fulfilled

by i_hate_everything_except_fandoms



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, These two finally get the happiness they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/pseuds/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms
Summary: Graham leaves to find Joe after escaping the village.OR: Graham doesn't get murdered and his story arc ends in the way it actually should have.
Relationships: Joseph Tate/Graham Foster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Fate Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because I'm genuinely so angry at what ED's writers have done, so I felt the need to provide us with an alternative.   
> Hope you enjoy.

The sun's glare was blinding as Graham stepped out onto the sun deck of the ferry. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he stared out across the azure water, watching as the light shimmered and danced over the surface. In the distance, land could be seen - only a shadowy mass of rock at that moment, but growing closer with each second. 

Oh, how Graham yearned for it to be nearer. Ever since he'd faked his own death to escape Kim's clutches back in England, he'd only had one thing on his mind. And, now that he was so close, he wasn't sure that he could wait much longer. 

After what felt like an eternity, the ferry finally entered the docks in Monte Carlo, and Graham collected his belongings, before heading off the ferry. Leaning against a wall, he fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. On it, an address. Graham smiled slightly. An old friend had owed him a favour from his army days, so he had helped him to get Joe out of the country and had continued to keep him up to date since then, even when he couldn't call. 

The address was for a house not too far from the port, so Graham decided to go by foot, despite his suitcase. He hadn't packed much in his haste, but it was enough for now. 

As he walked, he thought about the last time he'd spoken to Joe - the time that he'd told him they couldn't speak again. It had nearly broken him again, to say goodbye like that, without being able to speak to him face to face, or gently brush his hair out of his face when he lowered his head to hide his face, and it fell over his eyes. He could still barely believe that he was finally going to see him again, finally going to be a part of his life again.

Suddenly, his steps faltered, a thought occurring to him - one that had failed to cross his mind before. What if Joe didn't want to see him? What if he'd moved on with his life and didn't need him anymore? 

Graham paused for a moment, now wondering whether he had made the right decision to come here and try to reintegrate himself into Joe's life, when Joe might not even want him there anymore. 

He sighed, and continued to walk. It wasn't like he could turn back now, and, besides, even if it turned out that Joe didn't want him back in his life, he was still going to try. 

Because the truth was, he'd missed Joe so much more than he cared to admit. He'd missed the young man's charisma, his ambition - the way his eyes sparkled with youthful aspiration - his humour, even his arrogance and petulance. But, more than anything, he'd missed the man who, on a few special dark nights or early, tranquil mornings, forgot his reputation and revealed himself as the genuine, kind, compassionate person he'd always known him to be, deep down, despite how vulnerable he felt it made him. Even after all this time, he was still honoured that Joe had trusted him enough to let him see that person, even if he only unveiled him on rare occasions. 

Graham was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost walked straight past the house he'd been looking for. He halted on the path, taking a deep breath, before walking up the drive and knocking on the door. 

For a moment, everything was silent, and Graham waited with baited breath. 

Slowly, the door opened. "Hel- Graham?" Joe's eyes widened in shock, the older man's name leaving his lips as a whisper. 

Graham offered Joe a weak smile, feeling his eyes well up, despite his attempt to suppress the emotions bubbling up inside him. "Hello, Joe."

The younger man let out a choked up sound, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Graham, ducking his head and burying it in his neck. 

Graham quickly wrapped his own arms around Joe, holding him tightly. 

They stayed there, in each other's arms, for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything, until Graham pulled away. 

"I've missed you so much," he murmured, raising a hand to Joe's cheek and stroking his thumb back and forth over it, just as he had when the young man had been lying unconscious is his arms, when he'd finally realised - or, perhaps, let himself realise - what had to be done, that he had to let go of the man he'd known and loved for ten years, that it was the only way for him to be safe. 

"I've missed you too," Joe whispered back, smiling slightly. 

Before he could really think about what he was doing, Graham leaned up and connected their lips, kissing the younger man softly. 

Joe froze for a second in shock, then melted into the kiss, eyes slipping shut as he returned it, arms curling back around Graham's body. 

They continued to kiss for a few moments, then Joe pulled back a little, whispering, "Told you I knew you felt exactly the same way about me, as I do you." 

Graham chuckled weakly, his eyes brimming with tears again as he kissed Joe again.

"Yes, yes you did."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has managed to do Joe and Graham's beautiful, complex, often rather volatile relationship justice, and that it's provided those who are as hurt and angry about this as I am with a decent alternative to canon. 
> 
> Screw you, Emmerdale writers; you will never be able to take the characters that we love from us - not truly.


End file.
